I Want to be Put First
by RealaCarsona
Summary: Root is alive. Shaw is angry. The machine can pinpoint the exact moment it started caring about their relationship.


It had been two weeks since Root had come back and Shaw had learned that she was still alive. At first she had been so grateful just to see her again but very quickly she became angry. Angry at the Machine for coming up with the plan in the first place. And angry at Root because she went along with faking her death at a time when she knew saw needed her.

Not that it was particularly surprising once she gave it some thought. It was clear that Root loved the Machine more than anything, or anyone else, in the world. What cause or reason could she possibly need to be given to go against one of her God's commands.

"Hello sweetie." Came the unannounced voice in her ear.

Shaw groaned, "I'm really not in the mood for you right now Root."

"Close, but not quite."

Rolling her eyes, Shaw crossed her arms, knowing one of the subways many cameras would pick up on the gesture. "I'm not really in the mood for you right now either."

"Why are you so angry?" The Machine asked pressed curiously, "I have tried to work out the cause of your anger but I don't understand beyond that we lied to you, which was certainly not from the first time and it was necessary for our plans to work."

Sensing she wasn't going to be left alone any time soon, Shaw sat up properly, looking directly into the nearest camera to the bench where she was sitting. "Time and again Root has proven that no matter what affection she may hold for me, your needs will always come first, now would you please leave me alone?"

There was silence through the subway and Shaw thought she had won this small victory, but the there was the unmistakable sound of laughter ringing through the speakers which Shaw was taken aback at.

She hadn't been aware that the Machine had the ability for humor and she was less than please that it seemed to be laughing at her expense.

"What are you laughing at?" She growled.

"Get to a computer."

She waited for further instructions but none were forthcoming so she just picked herself up and went to sit in Finch's desk chair.

For a moment nothing happened but then the screen flickered to life and she saw surveillance footage of a rooftop, with Root and Finch stood together.

Then Root turned to face the camera and audio started coming through the speakers, "When you told me to stop looking for Shaw, I did. But now I need you to help me. I can't do this alone."

Shaw's heart leapt into her throat as Root clambered up onto the ledge, speaking as she did. "Harold taught you Blackjack and Chess, but I wonder if her ever taught you how to play chicken."

As Root straightened up on the footage, the Machine showed Shaw another angle to demonstrate just how high the building was.

"Oh no," Shaw breathed, "Root what were you thinking?"

"I'm going to walk across this ledge with my eyes closed until a, you help me find Sameen. Or b, I fall tragically to my death."

Shaw's eyes widened as she watched Root do exactly as she'd said, closing her eyes and inching forwards.

Her knuckled were white from her tight grip on the edge of the desk as Root wobbled dangerously, and it was then that she noticed the heeled boots that Root was wearing for this, already incredibly dangerous, stunt.

"You've calculated the wind speed, so you know how treacherous this is. You have to ask yourself what's worse, the two of us working together, or me taking this next step alone."

Shaw watched as the Machine ran calculations for Root's survival, as the woman herself struggled to remain steady.

Then Root straightened as the Machine caved, with a smug smile she opened her eyes and looked up at the camera, "Thanks for playing."

The screen flickered and went black as the Machine cut the feed before speaking directly to her again.

"The times Root acted against my orders were few and far between. But in each instance, the cause was you."

"I never realized." Shaw said quietly, her eyes still fixed on the screen where she had just watched Root risk her life for her, and in direct defiance of the Machine.

When the Machine answered her again, humor colored it's tone, and this time she understood why Root's God found her so funny, she had been so blind.

"Root knows not to push you, knows that confronting you directly with the strength of her feelings for you would just make you uncomfortable. But those feelings are there and they are the only thing stronger than her unwavering devotion to me."

The Machine suddenly fell silent and Shaw found out why a moment later when Root breezed in, chattering away to the Machine about seemingly random restaurants around the city.

"Planning another mission? You taking a number out for a meal again?"

Root froze in her tracks, wary of why Shaw was suddenly talking to her after two weeks of the silent treatment, "No actually, I was just planning a quiet evening alone."

Almost nervously, Shaw stood up and took a few steps towards her, "Well if you don't mind it being slightly less quiet, how about some company?"

Root's mouth immediately stretched into a radiant smile as she nodded, "I'd like that."

"Good." Shaw bobbed her head decisively before going to fetch her jacket. "Oh, and Root?" She threw over her shoulder towards the taller woman.

"Yes Sameen?" Root asked curiously, unable to fathom the sudden change in attitude towards her.

"No more walking across rooftops with your eyes closed."

Almost impossibly, Root's smile widened a little bit more as she looked over to the webcam on the computer and mouthed a silent thank you to the Machine for bridging the gap between them when she couldn't to it herself.


End file.
